


Realization

by Rivulet027



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Adventures in Wild Space - Tom Huddleston & Cavan Scott, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Belonging, Friendship, Gen, POV K-2SO, Sassy K-2SO, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Kay realizes it's not just him and Cassian. They're both Rebels. He's part of a team.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).

> A/N: Chopper is borrowed from Rebels, though he was in Rogue One. Lina is borrowed from The Adventure in Wild Space book series.

Kay watches as Cassian’s eyes narrow at the diagnostic readings. Cassian presses his lips together before admitting, “I’m don’t know how to fix this.”

Kay makes an exasperated noise. He’ll have to talk Cassian through the repair. It’ll be awkward, but they’ll manage. A scuffed orange and white astromech stops rolling past them to point out, “Use maintenance.”

“We’ll at least need some wiring,” Cassian concedes before he greets the droid, then introduces Kay to Chopper.

Chopper pokes Kay in the leg. “You’re a Rebel now. Learn to use resources when they’re available. Lina’s working in maintenance. She’s good.”

Kay tilts his head considering the concept. He’s worked exclusively with Cassian since being reprogrammed. They’ve occasionally helped other Rebels, but Kay hadn’t considered himself a part of the organization beyond his presence being an extension of Cassian being a Rebel. He hadn’t thought to apply the label to himself. 

“What makes you think you have the authority to give advice?” Kay asks, even though he wants that label, even though he wants to start believing he’s part of a larger team. Chopper chuckles, actually makes a noise like he’s laughing, as if Kay’s joking. Could he make friends here? He’d have never made friends working as an Imperial. 

“Chopper works with General Syndulla,” Cassian explains. Works with, Kay notices, not belongs to. Kay agrees to follow Chopper’s advice.

There’s a human woman repairing a power converter when they approach. She greets them, then considers the diagnostic reading. She grabs a few tools and a bin that’s got parts specific for Imperial droids.

“Some of the SpecForce guys started bringing parts after you two helped their team,” Lina explains, “You want me to show you how to do this repair?”

Cassian nods. “That’s be helpful.”

Great, he’ll have to thank Chopper.


End file.
